Michael's Angel
by Evelyn Sanders
Summary: Michael comes to earth to save man kind. In his pursuits he runs into a girl who becomes his much needed angel  This is a trial story, sorry if it kinda fails D:
1. Chapter 1

"Who are you?" Her voice startled him, mostly because he didn't hear her approach. That never happens. He turned around slowly to see a girl standing there. She wasn't scared, or angry, simply curious. He quickly finished pulling up his jacket, shrugging his shoulders he began walking past her. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. His back was in extreme pain, and he had work to do. When she followed him he had to stop. Spinning on his heel she ran into him and stumbled back.

"What do you want?" The curtness of his voice made her take a step back, but when his face softened, she did to. This strange man was walking down her street, he had done something to bother her dogs, and she could tell he was up to something, she had to know what.

"I want to know what you are doing in my street, you scared my dogs, and that's very hard." She said crossing her arms, but her tone of voice surprised him. Still no anger, or accusation, she really did just want to know. But he had no time for her! Shaking his head he turned away from her.

"I'm looking for something, sorry about your dogs." He grumbled, but still her footsteps persisted behind him, keeping a surprisingly fast pace with him. She remained silent though, not bothering him with anymore questions, but it didn't last.

"What are you looking for; I might be able to help… Oh my gosh, what happened to your back?" She exclaimed running up beside him, her eyes were glued to the blood soaking through his jacket. The girl had to go. He pushed her away quickly, though surprised at the resistance she held, he hardly got her to move.

"You need to leave now." His voice grew heavy and dark as he glared at her, but she wasn't buying it. She shook her head and opened a warehouse door and shoved him in, he put up no fight.

"Look pal, we all have our secrets, I'm not asking you to spill them, but you're bleeding heavily, and you're in my town, so this all has to do with me." She said dragging him down the halls stacked high with random things. Soon she reached a bathroom and pulled him in shutting the door. "Now, if someone did this to you, I can get it taken care of really fast, if its self injury, fine, either way, I'm not letting you die on my door step, ill have cops everywhere." She finished grabbing a first aid kit. He didn't know what to say, she had become a totally different person since he first met her.

"Thank you, really, but I do not need your help." He said taking the bag from her and pushing her towards the door. She watched him closely, then pushing his hand away she snagged the bag and began pulling his jacket off.

"To bad. What's your accent? Like Scottish or something?" It was casual conversation, an attempt to distract him as she fully pulled the jacket off and his shirt up. There was a soft gasp, and he was about to pull away but she put her hand on his shoulder, holding him in place. "What did you do?" She asked examining the wounds.

"It's not important, please hurry, I need to be somewhere." He said gently as she began putting together a makeshift needle and thread. Pressing his skin together she slowly slide the needle through, gritting her teeth as he gripped the sides of the skin, trying not to scream. It didn't take long until she had him all patched up and he was ready to pass out. Taking a soft wipe she cleaned the blood off then pulled his shirt back down.

"Whatever you're in, it's bad, I can tell." She said handing him his jacket and washing her hands off. He was about to leave but stopped. Sighing he turned around, looking at her with those light blue eyes.

"What's your name?" He asked. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Seraph." She said softly and opened the door and began walking out. Closing his eyes he smiled softly.

"Of course it is." He said to himself and followed her out. As soon as they left the warehouse he turned to head to another building, the most important. But just as he was walking that way he stopped to see that she had begun walking the other way. He considered letting her go, but he couldn't.

"Seraph!" He called, the words felt strange to say. She stopped and looked at him, her head tilted slightly. He motioned for her. "I'm afraid you have already made yourself a part of this." He called. A gentle smile crossed her lips as she jogged smoothly up beside him.

"How exciting!" She whispered. He only shook his head turning into a large armory.

"All Hell is about to break loose." He commented, this only caused a wide grin to break out on her face.

**If this interests anyone, I'll continue the story**


	2. Chapter 2

He had to admit, she surprised him. Breaking into the armory and loading up with weapons seemed to be a natural thing for her, and she handled them expertly. No questions were asked but by the look on her face, he knew there would be a time when she would hound him for answers. As for now though, he simply enjoyed her company. Leaving the city far behind, they began their long drive, and still she remained silent, the window rolled down, blowing her long dark red hair. Sighing he leaned back against the seat.

"My name is Michael." He broke the silence, remembering he had never given her his name. She turned to look at him at it was the first time he noticed how vivid and green her eyes were. She smiled slightly. But turning her face away from him again he didn't know how to take it. Each moment she surprised him more, totally unpredictable, something he was not use to. After a moment he accepted the silence. It wasn't like him to go grabbling on. Words were reserved for important reasons only.

They had been driving in the desert for who knows how long and she had leaned her chair back and kicked her feet up. She was a slender girl with defined features and a lean body. She was tall and strong, yet looked so delicate. Her eyes were stunning, her skin a soft tan. She had soft pink lips and red wine colored hair. After drifting to sleep for a few moments she stirred and stretched. Turning her eyes to him she smiled, watching his determined face as he drove, seemingly unaffected by the long hot drive.

"Alright, I'm going to ask. Where are we going?" She asked stretching her arms and sitting her chair up. He refrained from looking at her. Unsure he could handle talking about this plan he didn't think he would survive and looking at the girl he had become far too attached to.

"I'm not sure where we are going, but I'll know when we get there." He said softly. His words short and practically meaningless. She rolled her eyes and leaned into the middle of the seat to look at him more closely.

"So I guess what I should have asked is, what are we going to do when we get there?" She asked grinning slyly at him. He couldn't help letting a slight smile break out on his face. He was about to answer her, but he spotted a small gas station in the distance. His face became hard again. That was it. Swallowing hard he dared to look at his Seraph. She had tilted her head in confusion giving the illusion of a puppy cocking his head. A sick feeling fell in his stomach. He reached and grabbed her hand and held it tight turning his eyes from the road to look deeply into her.

"Please Seraph, I need you to trust me completely. I need you." He said, his eyes almost pleading. She thought he was going to continue, but he didn't. He needed her? She hardly knew him. What had she gotten herself into? Looking back to that strong determined face, she didn't care. She trusted this strange completely. Why? She didn't know.

"I trust you Michael, to Hell and back." She said grinning slightly. He let out a short, stress laugh. He had this all planned out so well, but then she forced herself into his plan and now uncertainty was taking over. He now had two women he needed to keep alive. Pulling up to the gas station a group of people were already out, one holding a shot gun. He turned to his passenger.

"Stay here until it's all clear." He said opening the door and leaving before she could say anything. She watched him strut from the car to approach the people, his long coat blowing out behind him. She had to admit, he looked a bit like a god. Or perhaps a fallen angel…

She watched a tense discussion going on outside until things seemed to calm down and he turned to look at her. Slowly she pulled herself from the car and walked up beside him. She felt unworthy to stand beside him. Her hair was a mess and she was wearing an old torn pair of jeans and a black tank top.

"This is Seraph." He said shortly and turned to get the guns. One man standing back a little looked at her for a moment and she was afraid he might recognize her. Instead he made an innocent comment that made Michael shiver slightly.

"Isn't seraph a word for angel?" He asked walking up to help Michael. She smiled, sighing relieved, why, Michael could not quite figure out.


	3. Chapter 3

Michael unloaded all their heavy artillery and passed them out among the poor people of the gas station. She tried her best to look like she knew exactly what was going on, but it was hard when Michael refused to give her any information. Moving inside the started to board up the building. In this moment, she got to know a young girl by the name of Charlie. They sat together at one of the booths. When the silence grew to more than she could take she turned to her.

"So when's your baby due?" She asked, and immediately Charlie tensed gripping her gun and sating Seraph down. Throwing her hands back she shook her head. "Whoa, sorry, forget I asked." She said, confused. What was with these people? Michael looked back from what he was doing to look at the two women, then disappeared into the back with another man. After a moment, Charlie sighed.

"Sorry, it's just… some lady just asked me that and…" She stopped and shook her head, placing her hand on her swollen stomach. "I have about a month left." She offered smiling slightly to her new found friend. Seraph smiled back and nodded. Suddenly her name was called and she got up, waving goodbye to Charlie and went to find Michael. Finding him she leaned against the door frame.

"Yes?" She purred, stretching out the word. A tried smile on her face. It took all her had not to smile back, it was completely the wrong time for such a display, they were about to engage in the worst war mankind has ever seen.

"I want you to look after Charlie with Jeep." He said grabbing a two by four and walking to the door. She stuck her arm out to stop him and cocked her head, giving him a disapproving look.

"Everyone in this room is looking out for her, except one. This one already has someone to look after." She said, keeping herself in his way. He set the boards down and stared at her for a long moment.

"Seraph… It is far more important Charlie lives, than I do." He said softly, contemplating reaching out to touch her, but he held himself back.

"Why Michael? Why is she so important?" She asked, almost begging him to trust her like she trusted him. He dropped his eyes and grabbed the boards again.

"Because that child she carries, will save mankind." He said, his voice low and hushed as he pushed past her, leaving her then, standing in shock. Save mankind? God, it really was hell. Recovering she turned around to look at Charlie, an average girl, in a less than average place. Standing there she slowly mulled over her thoughts. That child had to live. That much she was sure. But everyone in this gas station was going to fight for that girl. Stepping from the closet her eyes turned to Michael she he hammered a board over the window. But her job, her place was by his side, keeping him safe. Something told her that, but she wasn't sure what. She walked up beside Michael, and without looking at him she held the board in place and handed him another nail. He glanced at her, but no protest was given. He wasn't going to fight her.

They had the place completely sealed and Michael had moved up to the roof with two other people. She appeared a few minutes later as he finished up instructing them on how to use their weapons. She stood off to the far left, keeping away from Michael. She wasn't going to be his baby sitter, and she certainly didn't want to seem like she was following him. Sitting in the corner she poked the barrel of her weapon through the bars and kept an eye on the dusty road, her eyes scanning the darkness for any signs of movement. Michael looked over at her and was about to approach when suddenly a sound from the distance came.

"What the hell is that?" One man asked standing up and pointing his weapon in that direction. Everyone fell silent and listened. "Is that the ice cream man?" The man yelled. Michael quickly loaded and cocked his weapons pointing it into the darkness.

"Get ready everyone." He ordered. His smooth accent rolling off his tongue. Her body shivered at the tone. Everything about him was far too perfect, she thought to herself. Readying their weapons slowly the truck rolled up to a stop and a man in a yellow jumpsuit got out. Suddenly her let out a piercing scream and began running for the building. Gun fire instantly fell on him until he lay motionless on the ground. "It's only just starting." Michael said, the dark tone to his voice scaring everyone as he headed back down. She was left on the roof with only the man she had seen before. Soon her worst fear was realized.

"Haven't I seen you before?" He asked turning to look at her fully. Her body tensed as she shook her head quickly. "No, I would never forget that face…" He said, his mind struggling to find the memory. She quickly stood, glaring at him.

"You don't know me!" She hissed and stalked back to her corner. He stared at her, and then suddenly he gripped his gun, shaking his head.

"No, you're that girl. You worked for the gangs, last I checked, you were an assassin." He said, keeping a firm hold on his weapon, just in case. Slowly she let her head drop.

"You must have checked a long time ago. I haven't been in that business for years." She spat. The memory was awful. She had done a lot of terrible things in her life, all of which she wished to burry away. She had left that life behind and settled down on some back ally street. She wanted to disappear, but employers continued to find her, that's when she got the dogs. When she had first met Michael, she thought he was either an employer, or part of a rival gang. When she learned he wasn't, he became her salvation. Her way out of this life, and for that, she owed him her life, this of course, he knew none of.


	4. Chapter 4

After that first one, they just kept coming. The night seemed to never end, surrounded by cars of…who knows what. She spent most of her time on the roof as a scout. The rest of the people retreated into the store to hold them off. By the time the sun had risen, they had done well. Exhausted she crawled back down into the diner and collapsed in one of the booths. Curling up she drifted into some much needed sleep, ignoring the rest of the people, she had not even noticed one was missing. Half asleep, half unconscious, she was hardly aware of the struggle going on in the other room. She only did arouse when Michael walked up and laid his hand on her shoulder. Blinking she looked up at him and tried to smile, but her muscles wouldn't respond so she let her head fall.

"Michael, what are you?" She asked, falling back asleep, her eyes sagging. He knelt down so he could look at her face. Brushing a stand of hair away he leaned in until he lips almost touched her ear.

"I'm an angel." He purred softly. She smiled slightly and nodded curling into a tighter ball. He pulled back to look at her.

"I knew that." She mused, and then she was asleep again. A gentle smile caressed his lips. She was the only one who could make him smile and that often. He stood and turned to care for the rest of the people. The loss of two members, well three considering the wife had totally lost it. Sighing he took in the pathetic sight. How they managed to survive this long, he didn't know, they had the worst ground, worst odds, and worse supplies any army could have.

"So is that all?" Jeep's father asked setting his shot gun down. Michael turned to look out the window, and then closed his eyes sadly.

"No. That was a test of our strength." He said, turning back to face them he grabbed the weapons sitting around and began reloading them. "Next time will be a test of our weakness." The words made everyone fall silent and shiver. They all understood the importance of this, but they were human, and they were terrified.

"Is she ok?" Charlie asked looking towards Seraph. Michael glanced her way and nodded.

"She will be fine." He said that with pure confidence. If he was sure of anything, it was that woman's ability to bounce back from the worst or shocking events. He was proud of her, but he also feared that would get her in the most trouble. "We have to get ready for tonight." He said turning to fix the broken window.

She woke up just as the sun was setting, and her body ached from sleeping on the hard bench. Stretching slowly she rolled off it until she was on her hands and knees. Groaning slightly she ran a hand through her hair. A few people looked her way, unsure of how she could sleep during such a time. She shot them a dirty look, and they immediately turned away. Standing slowly she grabbed her weapon and began walking towards the roof, but out of nowhere Michael's hand grabbed her.

"No tonight, you stay here." He said turning to look at Charlie. No, it couldn't be tonight. She looked him in the eyes for a long moment then nodded. Making her way to Charlie she sat beside her, offering a comforting smile. Usually Seraph would not take orders, but she knew he would feel better she stayed down here tonight, not to mention it would be less strenuous like her last night.

"How are you doing?" She asked leaning against the wall. Charlie shrugged rubbing her stomach.

"Alright, I guess." She said softly. Suddenly there was an explosion outside, quickly running to the window she saw a man running towards a car. Shaking her head in shock, he watched the demons surround him. Next the teenage girl fell to the ground and was running for the car.

"No!" She said clinging to the wood. Charlie ran up to see what was going on just as the girl was barricaded into the van. She turned to Michael.

"You have to go help her!" She yelled running at him. Michael only looked at the two women sadly. He shook his head.

"It's too dangerous." He said turning his back to the scene. They could hear her screaming. Charlie looked back and forth then grabbed the nearest gun.

"Fine! Then I'll go!" She said running for the door. Seraph would have stopped her, but Michael was already there. He grabbed the weapon from her. His eyes were on fire as he pushed her into a seat.

"No. You will stay right here!" He growled then vanished far too quickly out the door. No Seraph was protesting. He reached for him but it was too late. Watching him go, a high powered weapon in each hand he took out all that were around. No he really looked like a god, in the night, set a glow by flames, his arms rippling as he ripped the girl from the car and shoved her inside. It all happened so fast, no one believed he was back. Recovering from their shock, they took up positions, firing at anything that moved. It was then Charlie went into labor.


	5. Chapter 5

Seraph didn't know what to do when Charlie hit the ground in pain. But it was blatantly obvious she had gone into labor. Michael fell to her side and gripped her hand. She was coming early, very early. The young girl Michael had just saved soon fell to their side. Immediately Michael reached for her.

"You have to help." He ordered. For a second Seraph was hurt he didn't turn to her. But when Charlie tensed and started panting, she didn't mind. The young girl, she couldn't have been more than 17 stared at Michael in shock.

"I don't know how to deliver a baby!" She gasped but curried between Charlie's legs. He held her hand and stroked her face.

"All you have to do is guide the baby out, alright. Now Charlie, I need you to take deep slow breaths and push." He ordered and suddenly Seraph felt out of place. Standing she backed out, felling she was of no use here she ran to help the others with holding off the Demons. She wasn't sure how long she had been firing, but suddenly they stopped advancing. Everything had gone still, and then the cry of a baby broke the silence. The girl that helped was holding a tiny baby boy in her arms smiling. Everyone was smiling, except Michael and Charlie. Charlie looked overwhelmed, but Michael looked sad. He stood and attempted to move away from everyone but Seraph intercepted him.

"Michael, this is what you wanted. The baby needed to survive, and then men would be saved." She said holding his arm. He looked grim as he seemed to stare at something no one else could see, and then he turned his eyes to her.

"It's only just started." He whispered, and immediately her heart sunk. How much longer did they have to do this? There were only 3 left besides her Charlie and Michael. She had to walk away from him. She didn't want to, but she need to get a handle of things. Michael watched her vanish into the back ground and longed to offer her comfort, but it was something he couldn't do, not now. He turned back to Charlie who was refusing to take her baby. Seraph sat in the office her feet on the desk, her eyes closed. She tried to push out the world. Ignore all the little details so it was just her in the empty space. She heard an argument going on out front but she pushed that back as well. Soon she faded into her silence, sorting out her thoughts she would files. She wasn't sure how long she had been out, but when her eyes opened, it was silent.

"I knew he'd send you." Michael's voice suddenly stuck out in her mind. Putting her feet down quietly she moved towards the door way, her back pressed against the wall. She listened carefully. A hushed conversation was going on between Michael and another. Turning to just barely peer out the door she spotted another and her throat caught. A tall man stood in armor not seen in centuries and… his wings. God, she thought she had dreamed Michael telling her he was an angel. Dizzying thoughts rushed her mind and she stumbled. The other angels attention quickly turned on her silhouette in the door way. The pure terror on Michael's face scared her more than anything.

"Seraph…" He gasped, thinking she had left a long time ago. The other looked at the both of them for a moment then turned to Michael with a disappointed look.

"Michael, you would dare claim a Seraph on this damned earth?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. She did not quite understand the reference. Michael shook his head after looking her over one more time.

"I did not claim her, it is her name Gabriel." He said, letting his head fall to a bow. Claim her? Now she was really confused. But Gabriel, the Gabriel? Now the pieces were falling into place. Michael and Gabriel. She shook her head and stepped over the rumble, not noticing the man lying just off to the side.

"This is too much…" She said softly, looking at both the men, she was obviously an unwelcome guest to this party. Deep inside, she didn't want to leave him, but something on his face told her it would be better. Shaking her head, she attempted to make it to the door, but Gabriel's arm reached out and grabbed her.

"I'm afraid your chance to leave has come and gone." He said holding her tightly. He had a sad expression, almost pitiful as he looked down on her. She stared at him for a moment, then disgusted shoved him off.

"Gabriel, don't." Michael said shaking his head and reached for Seraph. She would not go to either man. She was too busy glaring at Gabriel to have the nerve to pity her. Gabriel had turned his face to Michael and shook his head.

"You brought this on her, and you know it Michael, it's too late, her fate has been sealed." He said, and suddenly the mace he was holding sprang to life. Seraph jumped back as Michael sighed, nodding in agreement. He picked up two guns and loaded them quickly and began backing away from Gabriel.

"Hide Seraph."

**Whoo! Little made up angel culture thrown in there, but I don't know if I'm going to continue it. I think it might be silly…**


	6. Chapter 6

She did as he said for once, without a single argument. In fact she did more than just leave, she ran. Everything told her she could not help him now. She had done what she could, and now she had to wait and see what happens next. It hurt to leave him, and in fact, the first time in 15 years, she cried. She had never become so attached to someone, and now she had to leave him. She managed to catch up with Jeep and Charlie and they quickly let her in and off they went. They couldn't have been driving long when a thud smashed into the top of the car. Seraph screamed. Not out of fear, not out of shock. She screamed because if Gabriel was here, Michael was gone. She continued to scream, tears streaming down her face as the rest of them tried to shake Gabriel. Jeep slammed on the breaks, sending Gabriel flying through the window and the car rolled.

She woke up in the dust, surrounded by a bunch of rocks right on the edge of a cliff. It took her a moment but she gained her bearings. She had a large bloody gash on her forehead and she was certain she broke her arm. Turning over, she found herself staring into the lifeless eyes of that young girl she never took the time to learns name. Quickly she stood and looked around for Charlie. She was nowhere in sight. Touching the gash on her head, it was fairly large. They probably thought she was dead. She wondered if she should go find them, or go off on her own. If the war wasn't over, she would never make it on her own. She began walking, but could not go for long, her head began spinning and she collapsed on a rock, trying to stay awake she stared into the sky. She never got Michael's full story, but if he was an angel, he would be up there, wouldn't he?

"I'm sorry I let you down." She said to the sky like she was talking to another person. She had finally calmed down about everything. "I'm sorry I left you." She said softer, her eyes starting to close. With the gash on her head, she did not notice how extreme the rest of her injuries were. She was bleeding internally, as well as externally. The rock she was laying on was soaked in the dark red pigment. She felt herself getting cold and tired. Slowly she let her eyes close and she began drifting off into the peaceful dark bliss.

Just down the hill she was sitting on Gabriel and flown away, an outcast. Standing as tall and proud as ever, Michael folded his wings back and let his arm fall back to his side, those kind, wise eyes turning towards Jeep to offer those last words of encouragement. Looking towards the sky, he felt her drift, fading. His farewell was given and he dropped off the side of the cliff, turning and landing beside that girl.

"Seraph, I'm here to take you." He whispered soft to her. A touching out of world moment as he gently lifted her from the dust; turning his face upward he carried her to her rest. Where his merciful God would give her sanctuary. Though he would never see her again, it comforted him to know she would no longer have to worry about this world. The closer he got, the more she seemed to fade until his arms were empty. Angel's tears rarely fall, but today they had fallen twice, once for a brother, and now for a human.

Michael stood upon his tower, watching the world try to heal its self from judgment day. The resilient hope of humans showing its true colors in this desperate moment. Michael smiled, closing his eyes, letting the warmth of the sun shine on his face; the gentle wind blew around him. He had won, he had proven himself to his God and man kind was saved. And yet, his smile disappeared. He felt a sense of failure. He had lost that girl. The girl dare he say he loved.

**The story is not over yet! (But ideas would be nice :D haha)**


	7. Chapter 7

She was sure she had died. All she remembered was seeing herself being swept up towards the clouds. The next thing she knew she was on the ground again, still lying in that pool of blood on the rock. Except the blood was dry, and her head didn't hurt. Slowly she sat up, trying to remember what exactly had just happened. She carefully touched her head and there was no wound. Not a bruise on her body. Instead, she noticed, she was covered in elegant blue designs that twisted around her arms, legs, and neck. They were beautiful and unworldly. She was still in her old clothes; they were dirty with blood and sweat and were torn up almost completely. Glancing around the vast expanse of desert, a terrifying thought hit her. She didn't know who she was, or where she was.

Michael had gone looking for Gabriel, he had to, he was his brother. What choice did he have? But the angel could not be found. Where could he have gone? Michael didn't have the slightest idea where the angel had gone, but the more he thought about it, the more he didn't want to know. Terrible things happened to those his displeased God. But on the other side, wonderful things happened to those he found favor with; he and Seraph were one of the few. Thinking her name set him off again. He missed her, and a part of him could not believe she was dead, but he saw it with his own eyes. He thought about her day and night, unable to sleep. One day though, he couldn't help it, he brought himself back down to the earth. Swearing to not interfere with men again, he was able to walk the dusty roads without fear of God. He knew where Charlie and Jeep were, he kept tabs on them, and the baby was doing fine. But he had never looked for Seraph, thinking she was dead. But now, being on earth, he sensed though she was still here.

Seraph had settled in a small town of survivors, unable to recall her past she had taken on a new name. The town's people called her Audrey. She lived a broken down apartment by herself, a few friends lived around her, but she didn't usually go out much. There was a guy who lived next to her, in his 20's who tried hard to get her out. You could say he had a bit of a crush on her, but his advances seemed to have no effect. He would never give up though. Especially with so few people.

She was sitting in the hot stuffy room on a soiled couch. She could hardly breath, all the windows were open and a slow fan was going. She laid, stretched out in nothing but a tank top and a pair of girl's boxers. Her hair was tied behind her and sweat drops covered her chest and ran down her neck. She was just about to drift off when she heard a knock on the door. Damn it, who was that? She thought to herself. Rubbing her face she refused to move.

"Come in!" She yelled from her place. She heard the door open slowly and footsteps. She knew that sound. It was Tyler. She normally would have pulled some clothes on first, she knew how desperate the guy was for some sort of action, but right now, she didn't really care. It was too god damned hot. "What's up Tyler?" She asked without opening her eyes. She heard him sit down on the chair next to the couch and sigh heavily.

"Are you ever going to come out Audrey?" He asked finally leaning back in the chair. Just stepping into her room almost killed him. The stuffy air was too much; it felt much better outside, even at 102 degrees. For a second she didn't respond and he was able to take her in. She was so beautiful, something rare to find these days. She had rich red hair with bangs cropped perfectly to the side. Her eyes were ice blue, and her body to perfect and tan. God she drove him crazy.

"No." Her voice pulled him from his fantasy. He sighed, looking around the room. How did she even survive? She must go out a night for food and things, because he has never seen her leave.

"Why? What does this place have to offer you that outside cant?" He asked.

"It doesn't ask questions." Her quick response shut him up. She was sensitive about questions. She remembered nothing of her past, and if she did, she refused to talk about it. She was so closed up; he wondered what could have been so traumatizing. He stood up and walked over to the couch. He sat on the edge beside her and brushed a strand of hair from her face. She still had not opened her eyes.

"We don't have to talk Audrey." He whispered softly. Before he could lean down to kiss her, or even move for that matter, her eyes shot open, the brilliant blue froze him as she pushed him back. She was so sick of him trying to make a move.

"You want me to go outside? Fine I will." She snarled and stood up, bursting through the door and left the apartment. She stepped out and inhaled the fresh air and walked over to the grocery store. She moved to the wall opposite her building and collapsed in the shade. It wasn't like she was against a relationship. Tyler was good looking, and relatively nice. Grant it a bit on the horny side, but he was ok. She just could do anything with him because she had this feeling there was someone else. Someone she had forgotten about, but he was still looking for her. This person she loved deeply, and could never look at any other man. She buried her face in her knees. God she wanted to remember.


	8. Chapter 8

He decided his first stop would be a small refugee camp. There were a totally of 15 people here, most of them old, but perhaps they had heard something about the neighboring camps. He approached, walking on the dusty road, the heat and dirt he hardly noticed, his wings were concealed and we wore once again the clothes of men. It felt all too familiar, but he knew there was no war to be fought here. He tried to keep himself calm and under control as he walked past a man passed out drunk. Did he not realize the gift of life he had been given to waste it away in such a pathetic state? Michael refused to look at the man as he pushed further into the town. An old man and women sat on a porch staring into the never ending desert. How did such frail people survive? As his attention was taken with this couple he heard the fait strong tread of a younger man approach behind him. In a second he had whirled around to face this man. Michael's hard green eyes scrutinized the taken back face. It took quite awhile before the human regained himself.

"There's nothing for you here. Move on to the next town." The man said sternly when obviously there was plenty of space around. Michael scanned the area then lifted and eyebrow. His face still expressionless he stared the man down until his confidence wavered and he shifted, glancing at the ground. Finally Michael spared the man.

"I'm looking for information about someone I lost during the war." He said sharply causing the other to jump. It took a minute for him to process the information and the angel was getting impatient. "Her name is Seraph, with blue eyes and red hair. She is young. Have you seen or heard about her?" He asked out rightly. At first the man showed only confusing until Michael gave the description. A wave of recognition crossed his face, but he tried to hide it.

"Nope, don't know what you are talking about. The only women around here are over 50." He stated in a very poor lie, and Michael didn't buy it. His hand shot out and grabbed the man's collar and pulled him close until their faces were almost touching. A dark air fell over them as Michaels eyes seemed to roll like thunder.

"You will tell me where she is." He snarled low enough that only the man could hear, and barely. He chocked and struggled to free himself, but it was useless. When he still refused to talk, Michael tossed him to the ground and began walking around the town, checking out the different buildings. Before Tyler could run up to stop him Audrey stepped out from around the building to see what was going on.

"What the hell is going on out here?" She growled turning the corner, almost running into Michael. Both of them froze instantly, looking into each other's eyes. Audrey recognized him, but simply could not place where. It frustrated and scared her as she backed up as Michael approached. Tyler ran to her side.

"You had better get out of here man!" He yelled, but Audrey shoved him away and continued to stare and Michael who continued to advance on here. Step by step she found herself pressed against a wall with her Angel only 2 feet away from her with a look she had never seen before.

"Seraph." He spoke softly but made no more moves towards her. She closed her eyes at the name. Yes it was hers. But how did he know? She grew more terrified. Was this the man she loved? But she couldn't even remember his name. She let herself melt into the wall behind her as she turned her attention to his sound, his smell. So gentle and soft, lulling her to rest. Suddenly his hand reached out and touched her cheek softly, and involuntarily her arms flung out and wrapped around his neck in a tight embrace as if she would never let go.

"God, I don't know who you are but I love you." She whimpered into his neck. At first he was stunned by the contact, but slowly his arms wrapped around her waist as well. By now Tyler could take no more as he grew angry and reached out for them. Before he could touch them Michael reached out and grabbed his wrist snapping it and throwing him back.

"Don't touch her." Michael snarled once again, only this time it was louder and Tyler fell back in fear, not even noticing the pain. It was as if the wrath of god himself had crashed into him. But it also forced Seraph back as well. How unused to it she was. Michael reached out for her again but she wouldn't move. It was too much for her today, all this information crashing down on her, but part of her wanted to not care and run away with him, to let him have her forever.

**Where else should I go with this? Im running out of ideas so just toss them out please!**


End file.
